


In Which a (Gay) Fanboy's Fantasy Comes True

by jackfrostcicle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Trans Male Character, Trans Sex, Transgender, professor sycamore porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfrostcicle/pseuds/jackfrostcicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, a former champion, returns to Lumiose City after having been gone for years. Leaving the city almost immediately after becoming the champion because of nasty rumors and gossip, transman Jack seeks out the man who first inspired him on his Pokemon journey 11 years previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a (Gay) Fanboy's Fantasy Comes True

“I just can’t _believe_ you don’t remember me,” Jack pouted, and stirred his drink absent-mindedly. The dark-haired professor sitting next to Jack at the bar looked as if he was still trying to place the baby-faced man he had been chatting with for the past hour, worrying his bottom lip slightly, hoping the other didn’t notice.

Jack, fully aware of exactly _why_ the man who had given him his first Pokémon didn’t remember him, was actually having a bit of fun teasing the professor. Professor Augustine Sycamore was now obviously older than the eleven years previous, but still remained quite the attractive slice.

Jack knew the professor frequented this specific bar every Friday night; the only bar in the city that was predominantly gay; and had planned his visit accordingly, in order to “accidentally” run into the professor and strike up a conversation he knew the man wouldn’t be able to resist participating in – Pokémon. Jack himself was a Pokémon breeder and groomer, with his own center in town, and steadily growing a good name for himself at the mere age of 21. Of course, everyone in the city knew Professor Sycamore, so Jack had no trouble approaching the 30-something year old man in the first place. He had asked about his work; what kind of species he was studying, has he sent off any new trainers, and by the way, did he remember every trainer he gave a starter Pokémon to? When Sycamore had smiled and began talking pleasantly of all the children he had sent off, Jack listened intently. He knew it was unlikely Sycamore would remember him from eleven years ago, Jack had changed a lot since then, but it would still be interesting to see how the professor would react to the question.

“So, do you remember me?” Jack asked, a crooked smile on his face. He quietly sipped his long island iced tea and watched the professor’s eyebrows furrow together as he tried to place the face and name.

Jack knew he was coming up blank, and he knew exactly why. Eleven years ago, Jack’s name was Kayla and he had long white-blonde hair. Jack was a transgender man, but he hadn’t been able to discover himself until somewhere in the middle of his journey. Little by little, and town by town, Jack began ditching the lavish skirts and hats for cameo pants and cameo beanies. After becoming the champion, Jack’s name was recorded in the Hall of Fame as Kayla, his parade and celebration carried on as he arrived wearing his long hair pinned up under what he had come to call his favorite green cameo beanie. He had ripped up the girly fitted shirt he had started his journey with in order to bind what little chest he had began to develop, and he wore roomy pants and boots instead of the floaty skirts his mother had packed.

After returning home, Jack’s mother worried, but didn’t question him and let him dress the way he preferred, until the day Jack opened up and asked his mother to call him Jack instead of Kayla.

“I just feel like Jack fits me more than Kayla,” he had explained, eyes cast down on the floor of the kitchen. His mother paused for what seemed like forever, until she touched his arm and pulled him towards her in a hug. She assured him everything was alright, and asked if there was anything else she could do. It seemed as if Jack’s mother knew something was different about her child before Jack even knew it himself.

Over the following years, Jack’s mother proceeded to make the necessary switches. She referred to Jack as her son, provided him with the proper clothing, and got him the proper medical care for someone in his position. By the time he was 12, the city began whispering. Promptly, his mother moved them to Kanto in order to prevent negative attention towards her son. After the move, hormone blockers and legal name changes took place, and when the time was right, hormone injections. It wasn’t until he was 19 that Jack was able to get surgery to have his breast tissue removed, and after the recovery, he made the decision to move back to his hometown and begin breeding. Nobody seemed to remember him, and that was completely fine by him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t seem to remember, perhaps you are mistaken?” the professor questioned. Jack finished his drink and ordered another from a bar tender, who’s tiny humanoid Pokémon helper began preparing a glass on the bar.

“Of course not, nobody forgets being lucky enough to get their very first Pokémon from Professor Sycamore,” Jack replied, a hint of sing-song flirtation in his voice. He pulled some coins out of his pocket to tip the bartender and a puff out of another pocket for the helper, who chirped happily and devoured the treat.

Jack had many crushes in his short life, and had dated a few times, but nobody compared to his very first crush, a much older man. Jack remembered the very first day of his Pokémon journey, and he remembered the way his heart fluttered when him and his friends were in the professor’s lab, but at the time, he had no idea why he had felt that way. It hadn’t been until later in his teenage years that he had finally realized.

“I am being a bit unfair, though.” Jack admitted, as he reached for his drink. “I was quite a bit different eleven years ago, most of the children I trained with wouldn’t even recognize me now.” He continued. The professor finished what was probably his third glass of wine, and motioned to order another, then turned his attention back to his companion.

“I can’t imagine a ten-year-old boy having a pierced bridge and tongue,” the professor joked. Jack laughed, noting that he had said “boy”.

“Well, professor,” Jack paused to sip his drink, “I _did_ become a champion.” He revealed. The professor raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t remember any of the champions in the past being named Jack. “My mother and I moved away shortly after my victory, however.” He continued. Sycamore racked his brain for the right answer. Not many families left Lumiose, and when they did, it was usually widely known, due to the small community. Lumiose City was a large city, but still had an ‘everyone knows everyone’s story’ type of vibe. Memories of a green eyed, blonde little girl who had walked her parade dressed as a boy flashed through his memory, but Kayla’s family had been the only one in recent years he could remember that had left.

Jack smirked, enjoying the teasing.

“Give up yet, professor?” he asked, amused. His eyes met his companion’s, and Jack thought he saw a flicker of recognition on the professor’s face.

 _‘Green eyes,’_ Sycamore thought, completely oblivious that the bartender had just handed him his glass of wine. He absentmindedly took a sip. _‘It couldn’t be,’_ he furrowed his eyebrows again, staring straight at Jack. He remembered the rumors, and remembered being disgusted by the nasty things people in town would say about Kayla, their recent champion.

Jack chugged back the rest of his drink, then reached into a pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a faded green cameo beanie. Sycamore’s eyes widened, and suddenly he knew for a fact.

“If you can’t place it, then I’ll give you time to think about it,” Jack said with a smile and a wink. He placed a wad of bills on the counter to pay his tab and turned to walk out the door. Shell-shocked, the professor hurriedly slapped some money onto the counter as well and rushed to follow the man out of the bar and into the cold night.

“Wait!” he called, just as Jack was hailing a cab. Lumiose City was confusing if you weren’t used to it, and the fine layer of snow on the ground made transportation slightly unsafe. Jack stopped and turned, a smirk on his face. “I don’t want to be disrespectful,” Sycamore continued, when he had caught up to his companion, “I don’t know much about the subject, I don’t want to offend you,” he repeated, obviously flustered.

“Get to the point, professor, its kind of cold out here,” Jack joked light-heartedly.

“When you were a kid, your name, it was…” Sycamore trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend Jack by finishing his sentence. Jack laughed. Usually, he would rather bite off his own arm than admit to his past name or assigned gender.

“My name was Kayla. This beanie is the same one I wore in my parade. And the Greninja in my breeding center is the same one who evolved from the Froakie you gave me all those years ago.” Jack spilled. “I admit I have been watching you from the café down the street for the past few weeks, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for us kids back then,” he said with a smile. He feared he would start blushing like a dumb virgin if he continued.

“I, um, I would like to hear more about your breeding theories and methods, if you’d like,” Sycamore tried, obviously wanting to continue talking to Jack. “And, as you probably remember, my lab is a couple blocks over. Would you like to share a cab with me?” he offered.

 _‘This is exactly how every fantasy I have ever had as a teenager started,’_ Jack realized, but accepted the professor’s offer. The two hailed the nearest cab and rode in silence until the car stopped in front of the same building Jack remembered from eleven years ago. He wondered if the professor felt the same static in the space between their legs during the ride, and he wondered if he was just being a childish lusty teenager in noticing it.

Stepping into the lab, Jack noticed immediately that the technology had changed considerably. He followed Sycamore to the third floor and into the same office he remembered, except this was the first time he had visited it in the dead of night when there was nobody else around. Sycamore turned on the lights and lead Jack through some doors to a newer addition of the lab, an area that seemed more like a living space than a work space. The professor invited Jack to take a seat on his sofa, and continued to the small kitchen area, where he began making coffee.

“I heard you have discovered new incense breeding methods,” the professor tried to strike up a casual conversation as he returned to the sofa with a tray holding mugs, a coffee pot, sugar, and cream. He placed the tray on the coffee table and began preparing Jack’s mug.

“Yes, though I won’t admit to anyone else that I discovered it completely by accident,” Jack explained. He thought it was kind of a let-down that Sycamore had _actually_ brought him to his lab in order to discuss work. They could have done that at the bar. He had hoped the cliché ‘let’s go back to my place’ would end in hot, carnal, wild sex, but here they were; pouring decaf coffee at nearly midnight, talking about work. Jack continued to explain his findings to the professor, and reached for the cream at the same time as Sycamore had, causing their fingers to brush together.

This cliché happened to be another recurring part of Jack’s teenage fantasies; accidental hand/leg/thigh touching that lead to heated breathing and clothes on the floor.

“S-sorry,” Jack stuttered, praying the professor hadn’t heard the impediment. Sycamore felt his face get hot, but picked up the pot of cream and began pouring a bit into Jack’s mug.

“It’s alright,” he smiled. They finished preparing their mugs, and the conversation fell into a bit of a lull.

It was the same situation Jack had spent a good portion of his teenage years fantasizing about; he had imagined being alone with the professor a million times, accidental touches turning into love confessions, then quick and soft kissing turning into the heavy and heated making out that usually lead to pulling each other’s clothes off.

The professor set his mug down finally, noticing the lull in conversation.

“Forgive me for asking, but, your family left Lumiose because of the rumors, didn’t they?” he asked. Jack worried his bottom lip and hesitated a bit, to which the professor suddenly held his hands up and began apologizing for his question, calling it insensitive and uncalled for. Jack chuckled gently, placing his mug on the table. He grasped his senior’s hands in his own, noticing the size difference.

“Its alright, I don’t mind answering questions,” Jack replied, “but yes, for what I understand, that was largely the reason we left. My mother wouldn’t tell me, but I heard things. I was a kid, but I wasn’t stupid. I knew people thought I was an abomination. All I cared about was raising and caring for my Pokémon, but for some people, being the champion wasn’t enough if you were even the slightest bit different.” Jack explained. It was at that moment when he realized he was still grasping the professor’s hands. He knew his face had turned red as he hastily dropped them and pretended to be interested in his coffee mug. He attempted to pour another cup, but the pot was empty. Awkwardly, he placed the pot back on the table and tried to look anywhere but at Sycamore.

“I have a nice white wine, if you’d like?” the professor offered. Jack nodded. More alcohol was a good option. Sycamore cleared the table and returned with wine glasses and a tall bottle, and repeated his hospitable habit of pouring his guest’s drink first. Jack took the glass from his hand, feeling the static when their fingers brushed again. He immediately began gulping the substance down to distract himself.

“If it matters any, I never thought like them,” Sycamore stated. Jack tilted his head, unsure of what he meant at first, but a small smile crossed his face when he remembered their recent conversation.

“Of course, professor. We just left a gay bar, after all.” Jack pointed out.

“Of course.” Sycamore agreed, and Jack thought he saw a pink tint rise to his senior’s cheeks, but he was unsure if it was simply the alcohol, or if his desire to bang his former mentor had caused him to hallucinate the whole thing.

“And its Augustine.” Sycamore added, and looked away childishly, sipping his wine.

“What?” Jack wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly, but he had thought the professor was asking him to call him by his first name.

“I’m not your professor anymore, you can call me by my first name. Its Augustine.” He repeated. Jack felt his heart flutter the same way it did when he was a kid, except this time he knew what it meant. He decided now was definitely the moment to dive in. it was now or never, time to find out if his teenage fantasies will come true.

“Oh,” Jack replied, “then can I call you Gus?” he asked, in his teasing sing-song voice. He fluttered his eyelashes over the top of his wine glass as he took a large sip. Sycamore smiled, his face still turned away from Jack. He chuckled.

“Some lovers have.” At this, Jack nearly spat his wine across the room.

“Did you say…”

“I did.” Sycamore finished his glass of wine, now calm and collected. Jack sat opposite the older man, holding his nearly empty wine glass and staring like a dumb child. It was that moment that he realized he can dish out flirty playfulness, but he couldn’t take it in return, and especially not from Sycamore.

“How did you know I was-”

“Flirting? I didn’t really, I’m pretty blind to that kind of thing.” Sycamore set his glass on the table, then finally turned towards Jack and took the glass out of his hand. “When did you realize I was flirting back?”

“About five seconds ago,” Jack dumbly answered, and almost physically jumped out of his skin when he felt the professor’s hand brush his leg. Suddenly, he realized how hot the room was and struggled to shrug his leather jacket off, tossing it on the floor, and discarded his beanie in the same way.

“It’s… it’s hot,” he sheepishly explained, more to himself than to his companion. Sycamore chuckled, and poured a half glass of wine.

“I haven’t said this yet, but I am sincerely glad to see you have grown up so well. And I don’t mean that in a creepy way; I have read your journals on breeding without knowing it was you, and I am sincerely glad you have found something you feel so passionately about.” Sycamore complimented. Jack flushed and smiled, the praise was almost as close to literally having sex with his companion for how good it felt to hear.

“Thank you, I did learn from the best,” Jack moved a bit closer. “you were my idol growing up, Augustine.” It was the professor who flushed this time. He handed the almost empty glass to Jack for him to finish.

“I thought you were going to call me Gus.”

“I like Augustine more.” Jack finished the remainder of the wine and leaned over to set the empty glass on the table. Sycamore grasped Jack’s chin and gently grazed his bottom lip with his thumb. Jack’s lips were soft, and he felt the slow exhale of breath after Jack gasped. Sycamore slowly closed the space between them, giving Jack plenty of time to push him away if he wanted. When their lips finally touched, Jack felt his heart beat accelerate considerably. After the initial kiss, Jack pulled Sycamore closer, kissing him again, desperately clutching at his senior’s shirt.

As their kissing grew more intense, Sycamore began leaning forward and attempting to let Jack lay on his back. Jack, however, had other ideas. He broke the kiss and used all his strength to push Sycamore onto his back across the sofa. The professor was obviously surprised, but didn’t complain as Jack straddled him.

“To be honest, this has been my fantasy since I was about thirteen,” Jack stated, and took the professor’s large hand in his. He separated two fingers, and slowly licked them, making sure his tongue ring rubbed against the flesh. The professor moaned quietly, and Jack smirked against his fingers. “I can’t count how many times I would jerk off to the thought of your dick inside me, _Augustine,_ ” Jack drew out his name, almost moaning it.

Without another word, Jack began unbuttoning his lover’s shirt, uncovering more of his slightly tanned, slightly hairy chest as he went. The professor let his hands roam up the back of Jack’s shirt, then down to his ass, causing Jack to moan and lean into the touch. Jack continued on his way south when he was finished with the shirt, and began undoing Sycamore’s pants with slightly shaking fingers. His fantasy was now a reality, and he wanted every fucking second of it to be memorable.

Once he had the pants undone, Jack bit his bottom lip at the obvious lump in his lover’s boxers. Jack lapped and kissed at it through the fabric, before finally pulling it out. He flushed red, then glanced up at his lover bashfully.

“You don’t have to-”

“No, I want to, its just,” Jack interrupted, and began slowly stroking his lover’s length, a small smirk forming on his lips, “I used to always imagine this part with you sitting at your desk and me on my knees,” he finished, before licking his lips and closing his mouth around just the head.

It was, well, _wider_ , than Jack had imagined; not that he assumed his first crush would have a tiny dick, but he never really knew what to expect, since his former boyfriends and lovers in the past had all been mediocre at best. He kept using his hands to stroke the length, until he felt comfortable with taking as much of it into his mouth as he could handle. He heard Sycamore moaning; again, not the sound he expected but still absolutely delicious to hear; and he swore he heard some muted, quiet French curse words every once in a while. He sucked and swirled his tongue around his lover’s throbbing cock, glancing up through his eyelashes to watch Sycamore writhe and moan. It wasn’t long before Sycamore’s fingers tangled in Jack’s silver-blonde hair, tugging and pulling gently. He sucked harder, moaning and whining in the back of his throat to cause vibrations. Suddenly, his lover went stiff for a second, then gently pulled Jack away.

“I don’t want to…not yet,” he explained, noting Jack’s surprised face. His lips were swelled, even more pouty and pink than before. Sycamore shrugged his shirt off and stood up to step out of his pants and underwear. Jack, dumbfounded, stared and gaped at him, unaware that his lover was staring back, as if waiting for something.

“Would you like to finish here or in my bedroom?” Sycamore asked. Jack finally snapped out of it, rising from the sofa.

“You have a bedroom in here?” Jack replied, glancing around. Sycamore motioned towards a door just off the kitchen, then held out a hand for Jack. Taking it, Jack hurriedly reached for the forgotten bottle of wine and brought it with them. Jack stared at Sycamore’s ass the entire way to the bedroom, which turned out to be a cozy little space with a considerably large bed. Jack took a gulp of wine, then placed the bottle on the night stand and flopped onto his back, almost sinking into the plush mattress.

He never dreamed he would be banging his former mentor on such a nice, wonderful bed.

Sycamore laid next to him, and immediately resumed their heated kisses. He loomed over the smaller man, his hand beginning to roam up Jack’s V-neck shirt. His fingers eventually rested at the hem of Jack’s shirt. He pulled away from him, then slowly began lifting his shirt. When Jack didn’t resist, and actually arched his back to help with the removal, Sycamore threw the shirt off the edge of the bed.

In the dark with the sliver of light coming in through the slightly open door, Sycamore could see the lean frame of his lover, first noticing the silver belly ring. Jack was beginning to blush again, and Sycamore was unsure if it was the alcohol finally catching up to him, or if it was because he was laying half exposed in another man’s bed. As his eyes drank in the pale, lean frame, he suddenly noticed the faint scar lines, but he didn’t acknowledge them. Instead, he licked and kissed a nipple, which was pierced, and relished the appreciative sighs and moans he received. Jack arched into his touch, wanting more, moaning lightly. He could feel his lover’s cock rub against his thigh, still clothed, and he was caught between wishing Sycamore would remove Jack’s pants and fuck him senseless and also wanting to make out and dry-hump each other like horny teenagers.

Finally, Sycamore kissed a trail towards the top of Jack’s pants, noticing a hint of a dark happy trail disappearing into his jeans. He paused, glancing up towards Jack, hands on the zipper of his jeans. Jack looked him in the eye and reached down, unbuttoning the top button himself as a silent encouragement. Sycamore followed, and unzipped his pants, beginning to tug them off. He was more careful when he noticed two tiny light blue jewels, one on each hip, and avoided the dermal piercings as he removed both Jack’s pants and boxers. He tried not to stare and make his lover uncomfortable, but instead, kissed a line from his inner thigh up to his neck.

Another thing Jack had never expected was for Professor Sycamore to be an absolute tease in bed.

“I don’t want to offend you, but, I just want to ask, what your, um, preference is?” he asked, unsure about how to ask which way his lover wanted to have sex. Jack giggled quietly; it was kind of nice to be actually asked instead of assuming.

“I’m ok with front penetration, if that’s what you mean,” Jack answered. Sycamore turned and rummaged in his nightstand drawer to find a condom, and took a drink from the wine bottle. He placed the condom between his teeth as he situated himself and Jack more towards the center of the bed. Jack stared up at Sycamore with the condom between his teeth and sincerely thought that this was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Sycamore tore the wrapper open and put the condom on, kissing Jack while he did so, in order to distract himself from the sensation.

“Ready, _mon cher?_ ” Sycamore asked, after he positioned himself. He rubbed the head of his dick along Jack’s entrance, causing Jack to jerk his hips upwards. Nodding, Jack wrapped his legs around Sycamore’s waist to encourage him to continue.

“Keep speaking French like that and I’ll probably jizz twice,” Jack stated, before a loud moan escaped his mouth when Sycamore finally entered him.

Jack couldn’t help his wanton moans as his lover began to slowly, rhythmically, and fully fuck him. Jack raked his nails down Sycamore’s back, probably leaving light pink lines in his wake, and pulled him closer, so he could kiss and suck on his lover’s earlobe and effectively moan directly into his ear. Sycamore continued to whisper more French bullshit that Jack couldn’t and didn’t care to understand into his ear, causing Jack to moan and whine louder. Sycamore was still taking it slow and steady, despite Jack repetitively digging his nails into his shoulder and rocking his hips upwards.

“Please, _harder,_ Augustine, _please,_ ” Jack begged, right in Sycamore’s ear. Jack heard a low moan, almost a growl, and his lover repositioned himself and gripped Jack’s hips to keep him steady, and began thoroughly fucking him.

It didn’t take long for both Jack and Sycamore to begin moaning together. As he got closer to cumming, Jack arched his back and raked his nails down Sycamore’s chest slowly, and Jack was pleased and even more aroused to hear Sycamore begin moaning his name with his thrusts. Jack arched hard and moaned louder, just as his lover began thrusting erratically, a sure sign that he was close to release. Jack began jerking himself, and came at about the same moment that Sycamore did. Coming down from the high, Sycamore tossed the condom into a bedside trash can and laid on his back next to Jack, both breathing heavy and spent. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Jack rolled to his side, tired.

“You can stay,” Sycamore told him, “its too late and cold to be out anyways.” Jack smiled, feeling comfortable enough to rest his head on Sycamore’s shoulder and a hand on his chest.

“I didn’t expect you to be so decorated,” he added. Jack tilted his head up, confused. “Your belly button and hips. And, um, your nipple,” He clarified. Jack blushed, he had never really thought about what his piercings looked like to other people, he just got them because he liked them. He shrinked into himself a bit, kind of embarrassed. What if his first crush didn’t like them? What if he thought they were childish?

“I think they’re cute,” Sycamore finally said, sensing Jack’s tension. Sycamore then moved to nudge his blankets down and invited Jack to settle in under the plush comforter with him.

Jack, fully and completely satisfied, fell asleep cradled aside the man who inspired him eleven years ago to set out on his greatest adventure of his life.

\---

The next day, Jack returned to his breeding and grooming center, knowing he had a few clients scheduled during the day. He spent the day smiling and basically on cloud nine, making his assistants both take awkward, questioning glances at each other. Something had happened, they could tell, but neither woman was going to ask exactly what had Jack floating in the stratosphere all of a sudden.

It wasn’t until the very end of the day, when Jack was inside the grooming station, when the bell above the door rang and a customer walked in. Although the grooming station was walled by glass, making it easy for potential customers to look in and see the care and precision Jack went to in order to groom Pokémon, he didn’t look up from his task. He assumed the elderly woman who’s Pokémon he was finishing up grooming had arrived to pick up her companion, and continued with the finishing touches. However, he heard a commotion of both his female assistants rushing to the front desk to assist the client; something that, despite their work ethic, never happened.

“Professor, welcome! What brings you to Jack’s salon and breeding center?”

Jack’s ears perked up, and he finally tore his eyes away from his subject after a few final trims of fur, only to lock eyes with none other than Professor Sycamore, standing at the front desk wearing a light blue button up, white pea coat, and matching white beret.

It suddenly made sense why both his young and pretty assistants reacted the way they did, the professor had a way of causing young girls to flock to him because of his good looks and kind manners.

“Good afternoon, ladies. No need to fuss, I’ll just sit and wait for your boss to finish up,” Sycamore replied, and happily took a seat in the waiting area on a blue sofa. Both females continued to try and accommodate their visitor, asking if he would like water or coffee while he waited, but he kindly refused both offers.

Finishing his task, Jack called one of his assistants, Lila, into the grooming room to escort the Pokémon to the roomy fenced-in yard in the back to wait for its master. Lila reluctantly tore her attention away from the professor and did her job, leaving the other pretty blonde assistant to entertain in her wake. Jack chuckled and finally left the grooming enclosure.

“Clara, would you mind tidying up the grooming room for me?” Jack called to her. Clara, who had been happily sitting next to the professor and straightening her back to force her already well-endowed chest forward, hesitantly rose from the sofa and began making her way to the enclosure, swaying her hips the whole way. Jack covered his mouth to stifle an embarrassing giggle.

“Women certainly do take to you, professor.” Jack smiled, unsure if they were still on a first name basis. The fact that Sycamore had sought him out at all the morning after was surprising, most lovers Jack had taken in the past had assumed the one-night-stand status, but Jack was hopeful that this situation was different.

“And they certainly are barking up the wrong tree,” Sycamore replied, with a soft smile, rising from the sofa. “I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee after your shift? I only had a research meeting this morning and my day has been slow ever since,” Sycamore bit his bottom lip and gently wrung his hands, “I do hope I’m not bothering you,” he worried out loud. Jack smiled and placed a hand over Sycamore’s hands to calm the wringing.

“Professor, please, I’d love to go for coffee.” Jack answered, feeling his face flush.

“Its Augustine, Jack.” Sycamore reminded. If Jack hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly felt his face heat up at that moment. He moved slightly closer to the professor for more privacy.

“I’m really glad you came by, I worried yesterday was going to turn into a one-night-stand type of situation,” Jack said, barely above a whisper.

“I don’t do one-night-stands.” The professor replied, with a comforting smile. It seemed as if the pair was having what could be considered a moment, and Jack unconsciously leaned forward slowly, rising to his toes to accommodate their dramatic height difference. Unfortunately, the bell above the door rang again, and a client entered. Jack hesitantly dropped the professor’s hand to attend to his customer, and his loyal Greninja appeared from the back room to help.

Jack went through the motions of greeting his client, and sending Greninja to the back to retrieve the client’s companion Pokémon, and finally taking payment. It gave him a sense of happiness to see his clients and Pokémon happy with the service, and he smiled brightly as the two left the center.

Jack notified his female assistants that they would be paid overtime for staying and cleaning up so he could leave a bit early, and said a goodbye to Greninja; hand-feeding him a puff; and returned to the waiting area to get his coat and leave with the professor. Clara and Lila watched with envy as the two left together, glancing questioningly at each other when Sycamore gently placed his hand on the small of Jack’s back as they left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of other ideas for Jack and Augustine, but I wanted to gauge interest for it, I might end up just writing it out for my personal joy, but its always cool to know others would like to find out what I have planned for them c: Thanks for reading!


End file.
